star_wars_rebeliancifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:HickRatch/Rebelią Kładzie się Galaktyka.
Najpierw parę informacji (tak robią pisarze z Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki) na temat świata. UWAGA! - Jeśli czytasz to parę lat po utworzeniu tego bloga (parę minut po pierwszej, 22 lipca 2015 rok), to traktuj to jako historię alternatywną, sprzeczną z serialem. Pamiętaj, że w chwili utworzenia nie znano 2 i dalszych sezonów - informacje mogą być sprzeczne z kanonem. *Akcja dzieje się 2 lata przed Bitwą o Yavin. *Kanan Jarrus zginął z rąk pewnego Inkwizytora. *Jego padawan potraktował go jak Obi-Wan Qui-Gona. *Załoga Ducha się rozpadła, a jej członkowie się rozeszli w cztery strony galaktyki. **Hera Syndulla wraz z swoim B-Wingiem postanowiła wpomóc swojego ojca w walce z Imperium. **Garazeb Orrelios szukał sobie dziewczyny chciał zapewnić przetrwanie gatunkowi. **Sabine Wren powróciła na Mandalorę w celu pomocy dla oddziałów Mandalorian walczących z Imperium pod przywódctwem Bo-Katan Kryze. **Ezra Bridger postanowił dołączyć do 'Rebeliantów z Moratnacht '- jednej z najpotężniejszych komórek Rebelii w całej galaktyce, dowodzonej przez Andelana Mitrala na statku Voyager. **C1-10P zdecydował się pozostać przy Duchu. *Duch trafił w ręce padawana Jarrusa. Rozdział 1 - Ognia! Ognia! - denerwował się Andelan Mitral, człowiek z planety Moratnacht, któremu zaleźąło na zniszczniu Imperium. Tymczasem inny człowiek, Frint strzelał w wieżycce na szczycie mostka zmodyfikowanego Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela typu Venator. - Skoro szef tak każe... Dobra, walę w ten frachtowiec! Niebieskie strzały z wielkiego blastera uszkodziły frachtowiec, który później wybuchł. Imperium walczyło z Rebeliantami za pomocą jednego Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela i trzech frachtowców. Myśliwce typu TIE nagle wystartowały, by uszkodzić Voyagera, a także dawne Awiza Dyplomatyczne typu Consular Inquitaxation i Platoril, pełniące rolę eskortowców flagowca rebeliantów. Myśliwce były coraz bliżej. Przyszła pora, by wystartowały myśliwce rebeliantów... - Szwadron Took gotowy do startu? - zapytał dynamicznie Antares Raunter, chłopiec, który pochodzi z zimnej planety Nafteline, skąd uciekł, by dołączyć do rebelii. Został odnaleziony przez Rebeliantów z Moratnacht. Teraz ma już 13 lat i jest świetnym pilotem. Został przywódcą Szwadronu Took, w skład którego wchodzą myśliwce szturmowo-bombowe typu M7, rodzinnej produkcji Moratnachtańskiej. - Tooka 2 gotowy do startu. - Tooka 3 gotowy do startu. - Tooka 4 gotowa do startu. ... - Tooka 8 gotowy do startu. Tymczasem szwadron myśliwców znanych jako Eskadra Thrantów też wystartowała. Rebelianckie myśliwce rozpoczęły walkę z TIE'ami. Piloci imperialni jako pierwsi pożegnali się z życiem. Potem rebelianci stracili jeden M7, ale to nie oznacza, że nie mają rezerwy. Mają całe rezerwowe szadrony i pilotów. Kiepskie w konstrukcji TIE nie wytrzymały długo i zostały unicestwione przez lasery z okrętów rebelianckich. Tymczasem Antares Raunter nie zamierzał się tak szybko poddać. Rozkazał swojemu szwadronowi wracać do hangaru Voyagera, lecz on sam podleciał pod mostek Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela wroga. Zbliży''ł'' się na kilkanaście metrów przed szybami, a następnie otworzył ogień. Szyba została rozbita, a imperialni wylecieli w kosmos. - Teraz już mogę wracać do domu. - skomentował z dumą nastolatek. - R2-M7, kieruj się do hangaru! Myśliwiec wylądował. Po wyjściu z myśliwca poszedł na mostek, gdzie odbyło się spotkanie dowódctwa. Nie był zbytnio skupiony, tylko słyszał tam coś o lothańskich politykach, o wyzwoleniu czegośtam i o potrzebnej pomocy. Podczas rozmowy przypomniał sobie, że coś musi zrobić... kilkanaście minut po bitwie już wywoływał się atak nudy na Antaresa... i poszedł... Pod koniec zebrania Andelan Mitral, dowódca komórki, spytał się, kto jest. Niemal wszyscy krzyknęli. Tylko jednego brakowało. - Gdzie Antares Raunter? Rozdział 2 Planeta Vulmentrine była spokojną, lecz proimperialną planetą niedaleko Lothal. Imperium miało tam swoją placówkę informacyjną. Była to średniej wielkości budowla w kształcie kopuły z lądowiskiem dla pojazdów. - Ej, wy tam! Proszę zatankować tego TIE'a! - krzyknął jeden z szturmowców z pomarańczowym odznaczeniem. Tankowanie przebiegło pomyślnie. Nagle wszystkie myśliwce wybuchły jeden po drugim. - R2-M7, zatrzymaj się! Wykonamy manerw ostrzału powietrznego! - Diiiiip. Dziid. Liiikit Myśliwiec Antaresa Rauntera zatrzymał się i zaczął ostrzeliwać szturmowców. W tym czasie nadleciały trzy kanonierki maxallańskie. Z nich zeszło mnóstwo żołnierzy oraz jeden AT-TE. Żołnierze strzelali do szturmowców, którzy za pomocą niecelnych i prostych blasterów się bronili. AT-TE strzelało zaś do AT-DP, które to też usiłowało się bronić. Nic jednak nie trwa wiecznie - a na pewno już imperialne wojsko. Rebelianci napotkali jednak przeszkodę do pokonania Imperium i zdobycia nowych szyfrów informacyjnych. Z hangaru budowli szła jakaś gigantyczna maszyna! - AT-AT!?! - stwiedził jeden z żołnierzy - no pięknie. Maszyna zaczęła strzelać. - Wyślił nam wsparcie - skomunikował się jeden z żołnierzy. Po chwili coś gigantycznego spadło z powietrza. Potem to coś biegło błyskawicznie do maszyny. - Creep wam pomaga! Creep to gigantyczny droid, który służył rebeliantom. Był wysoki na kilkanaście metrów i miał w każdym z palców blastery. Za ich pomocą błyskawicznie wykończył resztki garnków. Przyszła pora na AT-AT. Piloci strzelali do niego, ale nie udało im się to. - Creep pokona tego mechanicznego psa! Droid skoczył, po czym zmiażdzył brzuch tego psa. Potem wykończył głowę. - Creep pomógł! - Tak, pomogłeś - stwiedził Antares Raunter - a teraz, wykradamy dane! Rebelianci wtargnęli do budynku. Jeśli napotkali się na jakąś przeszkodę, blaster rozwiązywał sprawę. Udało im się włamać do głównego komputera. - R2-M7, wykradnij kod danych. - Biip. Dziiit. Piiiiiisk. - Jak to? Czy to jest niemożliwe. - Nie dla każdego - powiedział głos z tyłu. Inny droid astromechaniczny podjechał do komputera i wykradł kod. Następnie potrząchał swoimi rękami. - Dobra, robota, Chopper. Jeszcze raz potrząsnął. Rozdział 3 Głos z tyłu jeszcze coś dodał. - Mamy informację, idziemy. - A co z placówką? Imperium po odzyskaniu ośrodka nadal będzie z niego korzystać. - zapytał jeden z żołnierzy. - Może. Ale najpierw będzie musiało odbudować. Wyszli z placówki, a następnie wszyscy weszli do statków. "głos z tyłu", cały uzbrojony, nacisnął guzik. Kilka sekund później placówki nie było. Minęło trochę czasu, a rebelianci z Moratnachtu się zebrali na jednym z ich statków. Nastąpił cotygodniowy przydział działań. - W imieniu króla Moratnachtu Magnusa Bonusa XXVI ekipa Bridgera dostaje zadanie: uwolnienia więźniów z więzienia w układzie Bloonooquoon. Zamaskowanemu było trochę przykro, że dostał tak mało znaczące zadanie. Ale rozkaz to rozkaz. - Ekipa Gontonusa dostaje zadanie przejęcia okrętów z stoczni w układzie MR-6789-8903-B. Mamy coraz więcej nowych rekrutów, co oznacza, że potrzebujemy statków, by ich czymś zająć. - Ekipa Jackingtona dostaje zadanie poszukania nowej bazy. Musi się ona znaleźć na planecie, na którą Imperium nie zwraca uwagi, ale też jest bliska ważnych miejsc garnków. - Ekipa Cavoona dostaje zadanie.... chyba skończyły się zadanie. URLOP. Andelan Mitral zakończył przemowę. Chopper zaczął już przygotowywać "Ducha" do startu. Kilkosobowa załoga wsiadła. Antares Raunter pomagał zamaskowanemu prowadzić pojazd. Włączyli nadprzestrzeń i skierowali się na układ Bloonooquoon. - Za kilka minut będziemy na miejscu. - stwierdził jeden z członków załogi. Zamaskowany się jednak nie odzywał. Czuł, że Sithowie będą chcieli go zniszczyć. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach